Nova (Renegades)
Nova is a former member of the Steel Rangers who went renegade and is the main character and narrator of Fallout Equestria: Renegades. She appears briefly in chapter 10 of Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel. Biography Foalhood Nova was born in Stable 9 some years before the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows. When she was just a baby, the Steel Rangers attacked the Stable and her parents where killed in the attack by an unknown Ranger. She was discovered by the Knight Rose who took her back to the Steel Ranger base at Fort Hayford and raised her as her own daughter. Rose also served as Nova's mentor in the Steel Rangers, training her in the ways and ideology of the Rangers. What little else is known about her upbringing is that she was disliked by many other Ponies because she was a Unicorn while most of the other trainees where Earth Ponies. Initiation Nova received her cutie mark during a Ghoul attack on the base where she used her magic to help defend the other ponies. As tradition dictated, she and other Ponies where made initiates in the Steel Rangers. During the ceremony, a Pony attempted to assassinate Elder Mandrake, which failed. Nova caught the assassin, but something about it felt wrong to her. When she investigated further, she found that the Pony had used non-lethal ammo. When she questioned him, she found out that he had been hired by a Steel Ranger, but couldn't give her a name. Going Renegade Nova was involved in the Steel Ranger attack on a Raider stronghold at the Coltvega Plant in Seaddle. While she was there, she came across three ponies who where being held by the Raiders. She freed them, but one of them a young Filly escaped, Nova brought the other two to her CO, who gunned them both down in front of her. Shaken by the events, she tried to get more information from the assassin, who told her more about the wasteland. She was present when he was executed by the Steel Rangers. After that, Nova made the decision to leave the Steel Rangers, she left with her mother Rose and went out into the ruins of Seaddle. The Southern Wasteland During the war between the New Canterlot Republic and the Crimson Empire, Nova was a Paladin in Applejack's Rangers who was searching for the Enclave Warship ''Typhon ''that had crashed somewhere near Neigh Orleans. She later took part in the Battle of Ground Zero along with several Rangers under her command. Personality Nova is fiercely loyal to the idea of the Steel Rangers being a force for good in Equestria making her more of an idealist than anything else. This is the primary reason that she went renegade from the Rangers because she believed they had lost their way. Relationships Rose Rose is Nova's adopted mother, so she is the Pony that she tends to be the closest to. She was raised by Rose after her parents where killed and sees her both as her mother and mentor because of how she was trained by her. When Nova made the choice to go renegade, Rose left as well to help her daughter survive in the Wasteland. Category:Renegades Category:Steel Rangers Category:Applejack's Rangers Category:Unicorns